Most of My Love for You (E)
by LesMizerables
Summary: About a friendship and love between two girls. Pair : Mitsu (Mio x Ritsu)


-Mio POV-  
After school, I visit my best friends, Ritsu , Yui and Mugi, hmm .. and also Azusa, my sisterclass, but she is my best friend too. We made a gang named Houkago Tea Time because we liked to eat cakes and drink tea after school.  
I'm closer to Ritsu, she is my childhood friend. Ritsu, although act masculin but she was attentive, she also looks cute with her short hair.  
But I don't know why, every time I'm close to her, I always felt comfortable and safe, I know this sounds stupid but that's reality.  
"Mio-chan, like some tea?" Ask Mugi, she's pretty and smart in making tea and cake.  
Accidentally, I see Ritsu was watching me.  
"Mio .." she said.  
"What?" I replied  
Ritsu just smiled and sat next to Yui. Oh my God!.. she's very strange.  
"Yui-senpai, your childhood friend is Nodoka-senpai?" Asked Azusa  
"Yep, we were good friends since kindergarten hahaha .." Yui replied with kawaii face. Nodoka is Yui's little fella and chairman of the student council in school.  
"Talking about the childhood friend, Mio your childhood friend is Ritsu, right?" Mugi asked suddenly.  
I just nodded with a chuckle.  
"I used to make Mio afraid, even cry haha .." said Ritsu.

 _Hahaha .. Ritsu that was not cool_

 _Ricchan loser .._

 _Rits-senpai was a bad girl huh! .._

Hearing the usual taunts, I actually got mad.  
"Ritsu was not like that, she's always fun, but it was her who made me excited. I used to be afraid and ashamed to express myself, but when Ritsu came, she changed my life" i said with my serious face.  
Everybody's quiet and shocked about my words, but Ritsu smiled a little.

-Ritsu POV-  
Mio extremely defend me, and I didn't get angry or upset with Yui, Mugi, and Azusa.  
"Ritsu, it's time to go home,let's go home together" urged Mio suddenly.  
I said yes.  
The weather was very cold, I was so worried with Mio.  
I see her constantly against the cold  
"Mio, are you ok? Want to wear my gloves?" I asked  
She didn't answer but he held my hand tightly.  
"I want you to warm me. ^ _ ^" Said Mio with blushed cheeks.  
"Please visit my house, my father and my mother did not come home today" Mio miserably.  
"Ah? How about Satoshi?" I asked.  
Satoshi is my lil' bro, we just stay at home because my mother and father were going out of town and go home once a week.  
"Bad Ritsuuuu .. I know yiu will definitely answer it like this" Mio remove his hand and she called me 'Ritsu' again? What does she want?  
But this is the first time Mio got mad this bad, she's so adorable, I wanted to kiss her forehead and hugged her.  
Bakaaaa .. what the hell was i saying?  
I visit Mio's house, and we just talk normal.  
Suddenly my cell phone rang, I had to cut the conversation.  
I pick up the phone from Yui.  
"Ricchan, Mugi-chan was sick, could you come to her house? Me and Azusa are waiting," said Yui  
"Tomorrow ok? Satoshi's alone at home, I should go home." I answered and immediately turn off the phone.  
"Who's that?" Mio asked curious.  
"Hmm .. from Yui, Mugi is sick, but I had to go home because Satoshi's alone" I replied.  
I just want to take my bag, Mio held my arm.  
She hugged me, very close, and closer and closer, I could feel the warmth of her bre .. I mean her body.  
"Ritsu, please stay" Mio said with cute face.  
Well, I decided to stay.  
While waiting Mio finished from taking a shower, I ate snacks that I stole from Sawako-sensei's bag, she is a teacher that is closed to our gang, although she should act hypocritical if it is being taught in class, Sawako-sensei, but we called her Sawa-chan, she's beautiful and wise but it was only in front of other students, in front of us, she's always been wild and often makes us upset, but at least she's good.  
Mio had finished from she shower.  
Naniiiii ? She only wore a towel to cover herself.  
"Are you done?" I asked.  
She just smiled.  
I opened my second snack, I just want to eat, Mio sat on my lap.  
"Want someeee ..." Mio wanted my snack.  
I can feel her squirming in my lap, while she was still using a towel. .. ahh no..it's my pervert brain.  
"Well, take it" I said.  
I lay on the mattress while supine, maybe this is the only way to be calm. But there is no Mugi, Mugi is the only one in the gang that liked physical contact of two women, probably thinking about Yuri is very sensitive.  
I closed my eyes for a few minutes, but suddenly I felt something heavy sat on my stomach, whether I have a cramp? Aihh not ..  
I opened my eyes and saw Mio was sitting on my stomach.  
"Mio,what are you doing?" I asked.  
"Arigato..cause you want stay here" said Mio with kawaii face.  
I just chuckled and smiled.  
"Can I be honest ?" Mio suddenly became serious.  
I nodded.  
"Every time I'm close to you and just hold your hand, it feels so romantic, I don't know what sensation is that. I wanted to be closer to Ritsu,i really want, I beg you. Ritsu, please stick with me, even this is awkward, but I can not help it "said Mio.  
I just looked down, I was confused about what to say.  
"Eeeh .. Ritsu, please do not take it seriously, I was just joking and a little stress hehe .." suddenly Mio say it with a slightly embarrassed tone.  
"Believe me, you're not going love me anyw..." Mio hadn't finished the sentence.  
I hugged her, this time I held her.  
She also hugged me back.

* The next day *  
I woke up and was surprised because Mio's face was very close to mine, I quickly woke up and take a bath to get ready to Mugi's house. I let her fell asleep, I left her a letter and leave immediately.  
I quickly went to Mugi's house.  
After that, i arrived  
"Mugi, how are you?" I asked.  
"Rits-senpai don't isturb Tsumugi-senpai !" Azusa yelled.  
I just sat and held Mugi's hands. What the heck.. it's fever, maybe she was tired.  
"I smelled something like Yuri moment.. what are you doing with Mio last night?" Mugi suddenly sat up and startled.  
"What the hell Mugi, I was just with her, don't think stupid..ah..and WE'RE BOTH GIRLS .. not possible for us to .. ahh whatever" I said irritably.  
Mugi is really sensitive, she could easily read the contents of my heart.

-Mio POV-  
I felt very deep sleep last night, i just want to take a towel for the shower. I saw a letter on the table.

 _Mio,_  
 _I have to come to Mugi's house._  
 _See ya.._

-Ritsu POV-  
"Gomen Ricchan and Mugi, I have to see Ui at Jun's house, Azusa too" said Yui.  
"Hmm..well Mugi, just the two of us here, if there's anything just call me" I said.  
Mugi just nodded and I let Mugi to sleep. But then..ehemm..Sawa-chan visit Mugi's house too  
"Ohaaaaaa ..." shouted Sawa-chan.  
"Urusaiiiii ... try to calm Sawa-chan. Mugi was sleeping" I snapped.  
"Haha..gomen..gomen..I want to tell you something, the school held a camp tomorrow. Join us ok" said Sawa-chan.  
"Whatever .." I replied.  
Sawa-chan said goodbye and went straight again, huffftt lousy teacher.  
Mugi was asleep, I held her hand, make sure that the heat down, though still a bit hot but at least passable.

* Evening *  
It was already night, I'd better go home.  
"Ricchan, could take me for a walk?" Mugi suddenly pulled my hand and beg.  
"But .." I replied.  
Mugi begged me,well.. I take her out for a while.  
I invite Mugi to a place that filled with beautiful views, I actually want to buy her a meal, but i didn't have any money.  
"Niceeee...sugoiii." Mugi smiled.  
"I met Mio here .. haha" I said.  
"You like Mio huh?" Mugi asked suddenly.  
"What the hell, of course, no" I replied.  
"Is that true? Ritsu-senpai like Mio-senpai?" Suddenly Azusa and Yui came together.  
"I don't like Mio, I even don't have any feeling to it. Can not you stop discussing the strange thing?" I replied annoyed.  
The talks finally ended.  
But, i saw Mio, Her face looks scary but covered.

-Mio POV-  
 _I even don't have any feeling to it_  
That sentence? Is that Ritsu?  
"Let's go Mio" Ritsu pulled my hand.  
I removed her hand violently.  
"Yui, take me to Nodoka's house, Sawa-chan had sent a message to talk about the camp with her not with RITSU." I stomped Ritsu name deliberately, I pulled Yui to join.  
"Mio .." Ritsu touched my shoulder, and I removed it again.  
"Baka Ritsu" I snapped.

* At Camp *  
"You are all one team and one room ok .." said Sawa-chan.  
"Here.. the tea and cake, Mio" Mugi offered me her cake and tea, delicious.  
Then, Ritsu came into the room.  
"Ricchan ..." Yui said, but Ritsu seemed not participate cheerful as usual.  
"TEA TIME!" Yui invited all gathered at the table. But Ritsu didn't, she's just quiet.  
"Ritsu" I called  
Shwe didn't answer.  
"Oiii..Ritsu" I snapped.  
"Ah..gomen .. I drink the tea later, ok?, I'll be right back" said Ritsu and left us all in the room.  
"Ricchan" Yui called.  
"Let her go, Yui!" I replied firmly.

"From this afternoon until now, Ritsu didn't come back" said Mugi  
"What was going on?" Tanya Azusa.  
"Yep..maybe because Mio was so rude with her" said Sawa-chan.  
I was just speechless.  
At night, Ritsu even didnt return.  
I was a little worried, I saw in every room, she wasn't there.  
I called her but it looks like her cell phone was turned off.  
I quickly ran to Ritsu's favorited place, I ran so fast and I could feel my feet hurt.

-Ritsu POV-  
No one called me Baka or Idiot  
And someone i love had said it  
"RITSUUUUUUU ..." I heard a voice and it's Mio  
"what's wrong with you?" She shouted.  
"Hmm..it's ok Mio. Imma idiot" I said.  
I can feel the rain began to drench us, but we remain in our position.  
I walked away from Mio.  
"One thing, I have a very deep feeling towards you Mio, but it may never be revealed" I said and walked past Mio.  
Mio ran fast, she pulled my shoulder and hugged me.  
"Yadaaaaaaaaa ... Ricchan ... i love youuuuu! Youuuu! Only youu, idiot!" shouted Mio.  
I kissed her forehead, finally I did it well.  
"Me too" I said briefly.  
Mio tightly hugged me again.  
Now i could feel Mio's wet but warm body.  
We went straight back to school again, all worried and think we're gone. But I prefer to bed in the room, I see Yui was asleep.  
I changed my clothes that were soaked, and immediately sleep.  
It felt very tired and wanted to sleep until I felt someone held my arm. It's Mio. She must be exhausted after me.  
I smiled and kissed her forehead again.  
And i hugged her too.  
Most of my love is just for you, Akiyama Mio.

-The End-


End file.
